


Biblical Sister

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi is left behind again. Riku and Sora apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biblical Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glass_metric.

After everything they'd fought for, one would assume that once they arrived back on Destiny Island safe and sound, Riku and Sora would stay put. They'd dream t of the day that they could put things back right. Wished for a chance to just lounge around in the sunshine, the sand warm against their backs and the ocean thunderous in their ears. And now that they have it, they aren't so keen to just sit around.  
  
Riku's always wished for more. Ever since he was small he'd talked of leaving the island, big dreams that had ended in a broken raft and darkness. Sora though, he'd been content enough with his typical island life. He'd been happy before, but now, after the battles he'd fought and the worlds they'd visited... he feels trapped. Claustrophobic to the point that Kairi has to stop him several times from just boarding his gummi ship and leaving. But it won't work forever. She wakes up one day and they're just gone. She's angry with them for awhile. For leaving her behind again to laugh with Selphie and Wakka and Tidus like everything's normal, like she doesn't hear Namine's whisper against the curve of her ear or feel the keyblade's pulse thrumming gently beneath her own.  
  
She didn't want to be left behind again, and for days she trains in the Secret Place, trying not to acknowledge that the cavern's walls are too small. Her keyblade clashes against the wall more often than not, and sparks flash in the dark.  
  
By the time the first postcard arrives, she is no longer angry. Instead she is tired, exhausted from putting on a vapid smile day after day. The message has been stuffed rather crudely into a bottle, which finds her on the beach of their play island. It's from Radiant Garden and it smells like home. A little thrum of excitement shoots through her veins when she recognizes the script on it.  
  
They're all there. Aerith's neat, flowery script tells her how her home has been since she'd left, Yuffie's childlike scrawl regales her with tales of heroic mischief, and Merlin's wizened old chicken scratch tell her in great detail of a new spell he'd discovered and how to cast it. Even Squall's tiny letters are visible, a simple greeting squeezed between Tifa's well wishes and Cloud's quiet, albeit polite sentiments.  
  
Tears gather at the corners of her eyes before she can stop them and when they fall she isn't ashamed.  
  
The postcards keep coming. Atlantica, Halloweentown, the Coliseum, even from worlds she's never heard of. Some are written in Sora's messy handwriting, others painstakingly penned out in Riku's. Some have messages from their friends, but most are just Riku and Sora, telling her how the worlds are faring without her. She is pleasantly shocked the first time she gets a letter from Princess Aurora, telling her how Riku and Sora had told her of this strange means of contact. She's jealous, yes, but when the waves toss a new bottle at her feet she can't help but be pleased.  
  
Selphie laughs at her, swinging her bare feet back and forth over the waves like she is teasing them. Light glints off of something gleaming in the ocean, and Kairi doesn't even pause to tell Selphie where she's going before she takes off after it. When she picks it up, she knows it's something important. It isn't just a message stuffed into a bottle. One of them had taken the time to roll it neatly before lovingly tucking it into the bottle. The top is corked properly, so no water will stain the letter's surface.  
  
She removes it with trembling fingers, curling her toes into the warm sand at her feet. It isn't a postcard. A picture is what she finally shakes free and when she sees it, her eyes go wide. It's a picture of Sora and Riku, taken at sunset. Violet glitters against their skin, orange light teasing the edges of Riku's hair. They're wrapped around each other and smiling at the camera, Riku's lips pressed to the crown of Sora's skull in a tender kiss.  
  
On the back, it simply says: _We're sorry._  
  
Kairi tucks the letter back into its bottle and when she returns to Selphie's side she is smiling. She supposes that she can forgive them for leaving her. But just this once.


End file.
